Ella
by S. Alex Beilshmilt
Summary: [Viñeta] "Por orgullo puedes perder el amor" y era lo único que no quería, no quería perderla a ella . Por eso es que se armó de valor y entró, la observó divertirse, lucia grandiosa. Lo identificó, sonrió alegre y abiertamente, para después llamar a aquel chico. —¡Shiro-chan! —y aunque lo llamara así le devolvió la sonrisa. Si el había tenido el valor ella también. HitsuKarin.


**Disclaimer**: _Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sempai xD! A quien realmente admiro o_o..._

* * *

**Ella**

**.**

**HitsuKarin**

**.**

**One Shot**

**.**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Tragó saliva, realmente tenía que hacerlo ¿No? Pero, era dejar que su siempre en alto orgullo se fuera por el traste, más debía aceptar que el consejo de su nana era… bastante cierto. "Por orgullo puedes perder el amor" y era lo único que no quería, no quería perderla a ella ¡No! Ni si quiera podía imaginar una vida sin esa chica ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Ella lo había defendido cuando los otros le temían, ella le había dado esperanza cuando el resto le había dicho que no tenía oportunidades, ella lo seguía incluso cuando se alejó.

Ella, se había transformado en su vida, en su todo.

Por eso es que se armó de valor y entró al local, sabía que estaba ahí, siempre que se molestaba con su hermano mayor iba a desquitarse con los pobres topos saltarines, sonrió al recordar la primera vez que la vio golpear a uno de esos inocentes topos. En ese entonces mantenía su cabello corto, llegando con trabajos a la barbilla, ambos solo tenían cinco años, su peli naranja hermano mayor le había prohibido jugar futbol con niños mayores a ella, por obviedad le molestó, ella podía jugar a la par con uno de el doble de su edad sin problemas ¡Pero se lo prohibió! Eso la hizo enfurecer y por ende, desquitarse con lo que estaba a la mano.

La observó divertirse con aquel juego de baile, ondeando su azabache cabello, que ahora le llegaba a la cadera, la canción de fondo era una de esas nuevas coreanas que resonaba y ella la bailaba, pese a que no era la chica más femenina –al menos, según términos de muchas de las demás, pero no le importaba, ellas eran plásticas, ella era natural –, lucia grandiosa mientras se movía, todos lo sabían, por eso bastantes chicos estaban reunidos a su alrededor, más al terminar la pista, observó con cautela a todos y lo identificó, sonrió alegre y abiertamente, para después llamar a aquel chico.

—¡Shiro-chan! —y aunque lo llamara así, en lugar de fruncir el entrecejo como lo hacía cada vez que los demás le decían por el diminutivo de su nombre, le devolvió la sonrisa, escondiendo con ella el leve rubor de sus mejillas.

—Karin. —La simple mención del nombre de la azabache, hizo que su día se alegrara, pero su corazón revoloteó en cuanto dejó el juego para correr a abrazarlo, a penas y pudo contener sus gestos, a diferencia de ella, quien lo soltó a los pocos segundos, con el rostro sonrojado.

—Lo lamento, sé que no te gusta que te abracen. Es solo que te extrañé mucho… —se explicó sin razón, el chico le sonrió un poco burlón.

—No hay problema, estoy acostumbrado a tu efusividad, es más, no me molesta en absoluto. —Sus palabras causaron el efecto deseado en Karin, quien aumentó su sonrojo.

—Oh cállate, tonto… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Evadiendo el tema, eso consiguió que Toushiro sonriera y se armara de valor, una cualidad que con ella parecía desaparecer.

—Venía a verte, Yuzu me dijo que saliste y supuse estabas aquí.

—Pues aquí estoy bakka. ¿Qué querías conmigo? —extrañada por la actitud de su mejor amigo preguntó.

—Hablar contigo. —¿Por qué sus respuestas tan abiertas? Estaba comenzando a asustarse, su corazón a latir con fuerza ¡No! Debía calmarse y no hacerse ilusiones.

—¿De? Vamos, déjate de tonterías, lo que quieras decirme, dilo de una vez, ni tú ni yo somos de los que se andan con rodeos, así que, suéltalo. —Podría estar insegura, pero ella no era de las que se quedaba callada. —Estas super extraño.

¿Y qué decirle? ¿Soltarle así como si nada que no solo le gustaba, si no que la amaba? No, era mucho… ¿Oh no? ¡Arg! Comenzaba a dudar a esas alturas, no podía retractarse, pero las siguientes palabras de la morocha lo hicieron reaccionar.

—Eres en ocasiones, misterioso y orgulloso, Toushiro. —¿En verdad? ¿Así lo veía? —Pero, así eres bastante lindo…

Su sonrisa combinada a aquel sonrojo lo hicieron devolverle el gesto desde el alma.

—¿Sabes? Todo en ti me gusta Karin… —eso la paró en seco. —Simplemente tu me gustas demasiado. Desde tu forma tan hiperactiva de ser, hasta tu alegre y deslumbrante sonrisa, tu cabello, tu figura, tu locura y tu carisma. Cada fibra de ti, es perfecta para mi, porque me complementas, por eso se, que mi vida sin ti, no vale.

¿Y seguía tan fresco como una lechuga después de eso? ¡Ella traía el rostro de mil colores! Dios, en serio ese chico, la volvería realmente loca... pero, algo en ella saltó de emoción, quería besarlo en esos momentos, aunque no sabía si al hacerlo, la tomaría como dañada mental ¡Pero que más daba! Si el había tenido el valor de confesarle aquello, ella podía besarlo sin más nada.

Y lo hizo. En el momento en el que sus labios chocaron sintieron esa máxima atracción, algo que les decía debían de permanecer juntos... y lo harían.

Porque para Toushiro Hitsugaya, **ella**, Karin Kurosaki, era su todo.

.

.

* * *

**¡Volviendo a la vida! Lamento a quienes esperan mis actualizaciones, ando con un bloqueo horrendo en ellas :3... solo poquito, esperenme poquito y actualizaré ¡Lo prometo!**

**.**

**o.ó Espero dejen un review si les gustó, si no, también xD**

**.**

**Los adora, Sky-chan**

**.**


End file.
